Rose Rouge
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Sequel dari Corolla Flavo. Hanya Dazai yang ingin Chuuya kembali padanya. WARNING! CERITANYA GAJE #hanashigatsu


**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri-sensei and this fanfiction by me.**

**.**

**Ini sequel dari Corolla Flavo dan bentuk lainnya dari Hanahaki Diseasenya MoriFuku.**

**.**

**Corolla Flavo diambil dari bahasa latin yang artinya Yellow Petals. Dan kini, Rose Rouge diambil dari bahasa perancis yang artinya Red Rose.**

**.**

**Bila yang sebelumnya adalah sisi dari Nakahara Chuuya, maka ini adalah sisi dari Dazai Osamu. Dan bila sebelumnya saya bilang bahwa saya tobat, maka berbahagialah kalian karena saya masih punya rasa tanggung jawab dengan semua cerita yang saya buat. Saya memang tobat tapi saya tetap akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah saya buat. Termasuk semua cerita yang masih draft dan belum selesai, akan saya selesaikan.**

**Tambahan, ini untuk event #hanashigatsu**

**.**

**Yak, Happy Reading, dan jangan lupa klik fav, juga reviewnya, kutunggu loh**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu kembali terbatuk dalam tidurnya, membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

Selain dihantui oleh rasa bersalah, beberapa kelopak bunga yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya sukses membuat kesehatannya memburuk.

Makannya tidak enak, karena setiap ia menelan sesuatu, tenggorokkannya terasa menelan duri. Tidurnya terganggu akan bayangan buruk akan rasa bersalah. Pekerjaannya terhambat karena ia kesulitan bernafas dan selalu saja batuk batuk dan memuntahkan bunga.

Kantung mata tampak menghitam dibawah lingkar mata. Bibir yang biasanya mencerca dan mengucap kebohongan tampak lebih pucat dari orang normal.

"Uhuk, uhuk," lagi, kelopak bunga merah beraroma mawar itu sukses keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu refleks langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, manik kakao mengerjap pelan seraya berusaha meredakan batuk. "Uhuk, uhuk."

Kakao mengintip dari balik kelopak mata yang hanya dapat menatap dengan sayu. Sungguh ini menyiksa. Ia benar benar harus membuat Chuuya mengingatnya kembali.

Dazai Osamu menatap kelopak merah digenggaman tangannya. Aah, rupanya ia juga mencintai pemuda mungil itu. Mengapa dulu ia begitu egois dan membiarkan pemuda mungil itu menderita? Sekarang ia mendapatkan karmanya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membiarkan penyakit ini dan lama kelamaan ia pasti akan ikut menemui kematian yang selama ini diinginkannya. Namun kenapa ada sebersit rasa tidak rela? Kenapa ada rasa ragu saat ingin melakukannya?

Dazai Osamu benar benar tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Entah kemana kejeniusannya itu menghilang. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mendapatkan Chuuya kembali.

"Aku akan menarikmu kedalam pelukanku kembali, Chuuya. Agar akupun dapat mengerti perasaan apa yang tengah kurasakan saat ini." Dazai menggumam pelan, sebelum bangkit dan menaruh kelopak bunga ditangannya kedalam sebuah toples berisi beberapa kelopak lainnya yang telah sedikit mengering.

**.**

**.**

Kaki jenjang melangkah santai, sedangkan angin yang berhembus pelan memainkan rambut coklatnya.

Dazai Osamu tengah berputar putar tidak jelas disekitar pelabuhan Yokohama setelah tubuhnya merasa lebih baik. Berharap akan bertemu dengan pria mungil yang dicarinya.

Pekerjaan? Ah, biarlah. Toh nona Fukuzawa juga tampaknya sedang sibuk mengurusi Mori Ougai yang juga terserang hanahaki.

"...Ya, tolong... hm, lakukan saja... aku? Tidak masalah... hm, baiklah."

Kakao langsung mencari asal suara. Lihat, Chuuya ada disana. Sedang menelfon entah siapa dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Hm.. ya, sudah. Apa?...oh baiklah."

"Halo, Chuuya~ kau sedang sibuk yah?" Dazai menyapa dengan wajah menyebalkan, berusaha menyembunyikan sakit pada tenggorokkan.

Azure melirik, memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan balas menjawab dengan datar.

"Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang kulakukan? Dan tolong, kembalikan topiku... tuan."

"Aduh Chuuya, kau tidak tau basa basi yah? Dan lagi namaku Dazai Osamu, bukan tuan." Dazai tersenyum konyol, mengembalikan topi Chuuya dan menepuk nepuknya hingga topi itu menutupi nyaris mata Chuuya.

Menggeleng polos dengan wajah datar setelah membenarkan posisi topinya, Chuuya berujar "aku tidak pernah berbasa basi. Itu membuang waktu. Dan lagi... Dazai..san? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Diam diam Dazai canggung, Chuuya yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini. Ia tidak menyukai Chuuya yang seperti ini. Ia ingin Chuuya yang dulu, yang selalu mempunyai beragam ekspersi menyejukkan mata dan menentramkan hati. Bukan Chuuya dengan wajah datar seperti ini. (yah, walau Dazai harus siap dengan resiko ditonjok.)

"Ahaha, panggil Dazai saja, Chuuya, jangan terlalu formal. Atau kau mau memanggilku Osamu?"

Chuuya mengangguk pelan, "Dazai saja. Ah ya, aku ingin bertanya sejak awal pertemuan kita... apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Dazai memaksa untuk meneguk ludah walau tenggorokkannya amat perih, "Itu.. kau bisa bertanya dengan anee-san, Chuuya." Tersenyum menenangkan, Dazai memilih untuk pergi saat tenggorokkannya terasa benar benar gatal. "Aku pergi dulu yah, Chuuya. Sampai jumpa lagi~"

Chuuya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan ekspresinya yang biasa, datar. Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berdering.

"Ya?... oh, lakukan seperti biasanya saja... Bos? Ah ya, aku tau, aku akan mencoba bicara padanya."

**.**

**.**

Dazai batuk batuk saat sudah berada ditempat yang cukup jauh.

Yang benar saja, separah itu bunga yang telah tumbuh di paru parunya? Rasanya berbicara dengan normal tanpa merasa sakit pun kini susah. Percayalah, walau Dazai menyukai bahkan mencintai kematian, ia tidak menyukai rasa sakit. Oh astaga, ia ingin mati tanpa merasakan sakit. Dan penyakit ini menyebalkan.

"Chuuya, sedalam ini cintaku padamu? Tega sekali kau Chuuya,"

Kelopak yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya tidak banyak, hanya saja jenis bunga yang tumbuh itulah yang teramat menganggu.

Bunga mawar merah.

Durinya benar benar merambat naik dan menusuk tenggorokkannya.

Sejujurnya, Dazai pernah berpikir hal yang sama dengan Chuuya, yaitu mengoperasi hanahakinya. Tapi ia tak mau emosinya kembali menghilang dan membuat Odasaku dialam sana bersedih. Tidak tidak, Dazai tidak mau.

"Dazai sannn!"

Dazai menoleh, Atsushi ada disana dengan Kyouka dan Lucy. "Halo, Atsushi kun, sedang jalan jalan?"

Atsushi memasang wajah depresi, langsung berlari kearah Dazai hanya untuk mengadu. "Tolong aku Dazai san! Me-mereka bertengkar dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus kuperbuat!"

Dazai tertawa, "Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara, Atsushi kun." Ia berkata dengan nada sok bijaknya saat kakaonya melihat Lucy dan Kyouka bertengkar karena berebut sesuatu.

"Apa itu Dazai san? Tolong beri tahu aku!"

Mengacungkan jari telunjuk, Dazai Osamu tersenyum lebar, "Hanya ada satu... temui Akutagawa kun, dan kau akan mendapat penyelesaiannya."

"Hiiiiii! Kenapa harus Akutagawa?!" Atsushi jejeritan histeris seperti gadis perawan yang hendak diperkosa—tunggu, bukankah Akutagawa sudah pernah—ah lupakan hal itu. "Ti-tidak adakah penyelesaian lainnya, Dazai san?"

Dazai menggeleng, dalam hati tertawa terbahak bahak. Setidaknya, memiliki emosi bisa membuatnya merasakan hal ini. Kebahagiaan. "Tidak ada, Atsushi kun. Jika kau menemui Akutagawa kun, mereka pasti akan segera berdamai."

Atsushi langsung memasang wajah lesu, manik ungu-kuningnya menatap Lucy dan Kyouka yang masih saja menatap penuh permusuhan satu sama lainnya. "Baiklah..." berakhir pasrah dan menerima saran absurd Dazai.

"Nah, sana segera temui keka—maksudku, segera temui Akutagawa kun dan buat mereka berdua berda—uhuk uhuk, uhuk uhuk.."

"Da-dazai san, apa kau baik baik saja?! Astaga, kelopaknya keluar! Kelopaknya keluar! Tolong! Ambulans!" panik, Atsushi mencoba memapah Dazai layaknya memapah orang sekarat, membuat Dazai antara ingin tertawa atau menangis melihat anak didiknya yang terlalu polos...atau bodoh?

"Atsushi kun, Atsushi kun, tenanglah. Tenang... tenang ya? Aku tidak apa apa kok. Ehmm! Uhuk uhuk..."

"Oi, tenanglah. Dia tidak selemah itu." Lucy melipat tangan, kesal, "Dan kau! Astaga! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!!"

Pandangan mereka terarah pada Kyouka yang merobek spanduk iklan dan memotongnya secara memanjang.

Kyouka menoleh dengan polosnya, "Aku akan membuat tali, Dazai san kita ikat di punggung Atsushi yang berubah menjadi harimau."

Atsushi langsung cerah, "Itu ide yang bagus!"

Sedangkan Lucy makin berang, "Ya gabisa begoo! Abilitymu pasti langsung netral!" dan berakhir menjitak kepala Atsushi kuat kuat.

Oh cukup, Dazai tidak tahan, "BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aduh, peduli setan tenggorokannya sakit, drama komedi didepannya benar benar mengundang tawa. "Aduh kalian ini... astaga, AHAHAHAAHA..."

"Kau..." Lucy makin berang, sedangkan Atsushi...

"D-dazai san.."

Memasang wajah horor dan Kyouka masih menatap dengan polos.

**.**

**.**

Dazai memegang perut, astaga, lelah dia tertawa sedari tadi. Selain perutnya yang sakit, tenggorokannya mulai megeluarkan darah karena tawanya.

Setelah menelfon Akutagawa yang disambut dengan antusias oleh pemiliknya tadi, Dazai segera kabur dengan berdalih ingin mencari cara untuk bunuh diri bersama wanita cantik. Meninggalkan Atsushi yang jerit jerit horor dengan dua perempuan yang kebingungan.

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah, terdiam ditempat dengan kepala yang mendongak. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Kakao menatap sendu bintang yang bertabur digelapnya langit, memberikan cahayanya sendiri.

"Chuuya, apakah mustahil untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku?" bibir menggumam pelan, membiarkan hembusan angin dipelabuhan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa mustahil bagiku untuk memilikimu? Apa aku tidak termaafkan?"

Dazai terus menggumam sendu, kesalahannya tidak termaafkan bukan? Kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa Chuuya sangat berarti? Mengapa ia memalingkan wajah saat Chuuya menatapnya memohon? Mengapa ia abai saat Chuuya membutuhkan jawabannya?

Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar didalam pikiran, bertanya tanya apa jawabannya? Mengapa? Hingga kepalanya sakit pun, ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Kakao melirik penuh waspada saat terdengar langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Namun kewaspadaannya langsung menurun saat didengarnya suara datar Chuuya yang tengah berbicara lirih.

"Mori san, kenapa kau tidak mengoperasikannya saja?"

Tawa kecil terdengar lirih, "Karena aku baru merasakan ini, aku tidak ingin berakhir sepertimu, Chuuya kun."

"...Maaf,"

Dazai mendengarnya. Ia mendengar permintaan maaf itu.

Chuuya begitu kejam, kenapa ia tak meminta maaf padanya juga? Kenapa pria cebol itu hanya mengucap terimakasih?

Masih segar diingatan, dimana Chuuya tersenyum manis lalu berbalik pergi tanpa dapat Dazai cegah.

Sejujurnya, Dazai tidak bermaksud melakukannya.

Saat azure Chuuya menatap langsung kedalam kakaonya, saat itulah Dazai merasa takut. Ketakutan yang teramat sangat hingga memunculkan sisi gelapnya, mengucapkan hal menyakitkan hanya demi melindungi diri sendiri.

Dazai tidak bermaksud untuk menolak Chuuya. Ia hanya... terlalu terkejut? Tidak, terlalu takut? Entahlah, Dazai tidak mengerti. Dazai tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu takut saat azure Chuuya menatapnya tanpa ragu. Mengapa saat Chuuya menaggapi gangguannya dengan amarah tampak begitu manis dimatanya.

"Chuuya..."

Tepat saat bibirnya tidak sengaja mengucap nama itu dengan nada lirih, Chuuya bersama Mori muncul dari balik tikungan. Mereka langsung menoleh saat nama Chuuya disebut.

"Dazai..san? sedang apa kau disini malam malam?"

"Hoo.. halo, Dazai kun, selamat malam," Mori memberi senyuman mengejek yang dibalas dengan senyuman dingin.

"Tidak kusangka seorang penyakitan sepertimu mau berjalan ditengah malam begini dengan bawahanmu sendiri."

"Oya? Bukankah kau sendiri juga berpenyakit sama sepertiku, Dazai kun?"

"Yah, belum separah kau, bos."

Chuuya hanya memandang interaksi aneh keduanya dalam diam, tampak tidak berminat untuk turut dalam pembicaraan. Wajah terkejut pun tidak ada, hanya ada wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Dazai meludah sebelum berfokus pada Chuuya. "Halo, Chuuya. Kita bertemu lagi, mau jalan bersamaku?"

"Kau sangat tidak sopan."

"Ahaha, Chuuya kun, dia memang begitu."

"Kata aneesan, dia orang jenius yang tau batas batas aturan. Meludah sembarangan bukanlah hal yang sopan menurut pendapatku."

Aduh aduh, siapa yang dapat menyelamatkan kokoro Dazai sekarang? Walau wajah Chuuya datar, entah kenapa manis sekali rasanya. Jika tidak ada Mori disana, mungkin kini Dazai tengah pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidung.

"Sudahlah Chuuya kun, dia memiliki penyakit yang sama denganku, pergilah dengannya." Mori tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Dazai muak.

Azure beralih meneliti Dazai dari atas kebawah, "Dazai... juga terkena hanahaki?"

Kini Dazai hanya mampu tersenyum, mengambil tangan kanan Chuuya dan menggenggamnya lalu menariknya lembut, "Ikut aku, Chuuya, ayo kita jalan jalan berdua. Aku ingin ngobrol banyak denganmu."

Chuuya pasrah saja ditarik. Toh ia juga ingin tau, seperti apa hubungan mereka dulunya? Sedangkan Mori yang ditinggal memilih untuk melanjutkan acara jalan jalannya.

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah kaki hanyalah pemecah sunyi, tanpa ada suara yang terucap keluar walau pertanyaan pertanyaan sudah menggantung diujung lidah. Bagaimana caranya Dazai mendapatkan hati Chuuya kembali? Bagaimana caranya agar Chuuya dapat mengerti bahwa mereka pernah menjalin hubungan sebagai partner sebelum perasaan ini memperumit segalanya?

"Chuuya, apa kau sudah bertanya pada aneesan?" Dazai memecah hening. Mereka tetap berjalan tanpa tujuan. Namun sedikit obrolan ringan dapat memecah sunyi dan mencairkan suasana dingin yang terbentuk bukan?

Chuuya mengangguk dalam diam, tak lama ketika ia menyadari bahwa Dazai menunggu jawabannya, ia menjawab dengan datar, "Sudah, dia menjelaskan padaku semuanya."

Dazai menghembus nafas, "Begitu ya..."

"Kenapa?" azure melirik pria tinggi disampingnya yang masih setia menggengam tangannya, "Kenapa kau... menolakku dan membuatku menyerah jika pada akhirnya kau juga jatuh cinta padaku?" ia melanjutkan saat kakao balas melirik.

Tersenyum, bahkan Dazai pun tidak tau harus berkata apa. "Maaf, Chuuya, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku karena aku terlalu cepat menyerah padamu." Chuuya terdiam saat Dazai mendadak memeluknya erat.

Aah, bagaimana cara agar Dazai menahan diri? Wajah Chuuya begitu datar namun juga tampak begitu polos dengan Azure kosong. Bagaimana cara agar Dazai tidak memeluknya?

"Tidak Chuuya, tidak, kumohon..." untuk pertama kalinya setelah terkena hanahaki, Dazai merasakan kenyamanan ini, "Kumohon, jangan minta maaf padaku yang bodoh ini."

Mengeratkan pelukan, Dazai menyamankan diri. Memenuhi indra penciumannya dengan bau harum Chuuya.

Merasa pelukan Dazai mulai mengerat, Chuuya bergerak tidak nyaman, "O-oi... D-dazai... aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Tersadar, Dazai langsung melepas pelukan Chuuya dan berjalan mundur, "Oh tidak, maafkan aku Chuuya. Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Chuuya menggeleng, mendekat dan menepuk pelan pundak Dazai yang tertunduk. "Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau pulang."

Dan Dazai hanya dapat mengangguk menanggapinya.

**.**

**.**

Teriakan para anggota agensi membangunkan Dazai dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Kakao mengerjap ngerjap pelan, kepalanya pusing karena kekurangan tidur dan kondisi tubuhnya benar benar sedang tidak baik.

"Huaa! Kaichou benar benar menerima lamarannya?!"

"Hei! Kau! Yang benar saja! Apa apaan undangan pernikahan ini?! Apa apaan Kaichou akan menikah dengan bos mafia?!"

"Anno..."

"Wah wah, Fukuzawa kaichou akan menjadi istri setelah ini..."

Dazai menatap malas, apa apaan? Kenapa mereka heboh sekali? Itu hanya sebuah pernika—tunggu, apa?

_BRAK_!

"Fukuzawa kaichou akan menikah dengan bos pedofil itu?!" Dazai menjerit hanya untuk batuk batuk kemudian.

"D-dazai san, daijobu desuka?" Atsushi cepat cepat memberikan minum.

Dazai masih saja terbatuk, kali ini segumpal kelopak bunga keluar bersamaan dari dalam mulutnya, bercampur dengan liur dan darah. "Ohok! Uugh.."

"Oi! Dazai! Yosano sensei!" Kunikida panik, langsung melupakan undangan yang dikirim Tachihara tadi.

"Serahkan padaku!" Yosano langsung mendekati Dazai dan menepuk punggungnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera berbaring, Dazai. Penyakitmu makin parah!"

"Nggh... aku baik baik saja... terlebih, apa berita itu...?" Dazai bertumpu pada meja miliknya, mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangan, dan menerima air dari Atsushi.

Tanizaki dan Kunikida menatapnya prihatin, "Kaichou akan menikah dengan Mori Ougai, Dazai. Seminggu lagi."

Raut Dazai tak tertebak, "Begitu ya..."

"D-dazai san... sebaiknya kau segera—"

"Daijobu, Atsushi kun. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar..." Dazai memotong ucapan anak didiknya, dan mulai berjalan lemah menuju pintu, "Aku pulang dulu.."

Kunikida hanya mampu mengangguk, mencatat dalam buku idealnya untuk memperingatkan agar tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Sedangkan Ranpo memakan cemilannya seperti biasa sambil bergumam, "Sebentar lagi, dia akan sembuh."

**.**

**.**

_Seminggu setelahnya_

.

Dazai duduk diam dengan kakao yang tidak lepas dari pria mungil yang memakai kemeja maroon dengan jas hitam dan jepit merah di rambut bagian kiri. Tampak cantik bagi Dazai.

"Dazai, kau berniat diam saja disini?"

Menoleh, kakaonya mendapati Kouyou dengan gaun pink simpel berlengan panjang yang membuatnya tampak lebih muda. "Aneesan, tidak, sepertinya lebih baik aku memperhatikannya seperti ini."

"Lebih baik kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu, sebelum semua terlambat?"

Berdehem, Dazai tersenyum sesudah meneguk secangkir teh hangat. "Kurasa tidak usah, aneesan. Itu akan menggangunya. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini," kakao melirik kearah pasutri yang kini tampak meributkan sesuatu didepan sana, "Aku akan kebalkon."

Kouyou menghela nafas, "Baiklah,"

**.**

**.**

Chuuya menepuk pundak Dazai pelan, mengejutkannya.

"Halo, kita bertemu lagi... Dazai."

"Halo Chuuya, apa kau ingin menjawab lamaranku tadi?" Dazai menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada langit biru diatas sana.

"...Kurasa tidak."

"Begitukah?"

"...Ya,"

"Jika begitu, lebih baik aku pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena berada didekatmu membuatku ingin memelukmu, sekaligus menyadari, bahwa aku telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk memintamu kembali."

"Bukan, kenapa kau tidak membuangnya saja?"

"Membuang apa?"

"Perasaan itu, kenapa kau tidak menyerah?"

"...Chuuya, kau kejam jika kau mengatakannya dengan raut datar seperti itu." Dazai terbatuk pelan, bibirnya mengukir senyuman lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja seperti aku yang dulu menyerah dan memilih melupakan segalanya?"

"...Chuu.."

"Kenapa, Dazai? Kenapa kau mempertahankan perasaanmu itu padaku walau menyakitkan?"

"..Karena berharga."

Kali ini raut bingung tampak, membuat Dazai menoleh, tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Chuuya, "Karena semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui itu, berharga. Hingga aku tidak tega untuk membuangnya."

Azure itu tampak berkabut. Dazai tidak tau apakah Chuuya akan mengerti?

"...Dazai, maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak bersalah apapun Chuuya. Akulah yang salah."

"Maaf, Dazai, maaf..."

Setitik air mata lolos menelusuri pipi, yang dengan cepat dihapus Dazai.

"Sshh, jangan menangis, Chuuya."

"Maaf...maafkan aku Dazai..."

Bukannya mereda, tangisan Chuuya malah semakin deras, membuat Dazai menariknya lembut kedalam pelukan. "Aku tak apa Chuuya... aku tak apa..."

Dazai mematung saat lengan Chuuya bergerak melingkari lehernya dan kepala itu mendongak menatapnya, sedetik kemudian, benda kenyal hinggap dibibirnya, mengecup lembut.

"...D-dazai..."

"Chuuya.." Dazai merasa tenggorokannya lebih lega, dadanya tidak lagi terasa menyesakkan, apa ini artinya Chuuya membalas cintanya? "Mari kita tulis kembali kisah kita,"

Chuuya terdiam, namun perlahan senyum terukir, "Ya, kali ini... kita tulis bersama,"

Setelahnya, tawa lembut terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Wah! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya keluar juga sequel hanahaki Chuuya yang aku publish dulu pada tanggal 29 September 2018. Sudah setahun rupanya. Maafkan aku /nangis.**

**Yah, semoga kalian semua menyukainya! Dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.**


End file.
